mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ares
Ares (antiguo griego: Ἄρης, "batalla") es el dios griego de la guerra. Es uno de los doce olímpicos, e hijo de Zeus y Hera.Hesiodo, Teogonía 921 (Loeb Classical Library numbering); Iliada, 5.890–896. En contraste, el equivalente romano de Ares, Marte, solo de Juno, según a Ovidio (Fastos 5.229–260). En la literatura griega, se le presenta como el aspecto físico o violento e indomable de la guerra, en contraste con su hermana Atenea, cuya función como diosa de la inteligencia incluía la estrategia militar y el generalato.Walter Burkert, Greek Religion (Blackwell, 1985, 2004 reprint, originally published 1977 in German), pp. 141; William Hansen, Classical Mythology: A Guide to the Mythical World of the Greeks and Romans (Oxford University Press, 2005), p. 113. Los griegos son ambivalentes hacia Ares: aunque personificaba el valor físico necesario para tener éxito en la guerra, era una fuerza peligrosa, "sobrecogedora, insaciable en la batalla, destructiva y homicida".Burkert, Greek Religion, p. 169. Sus hijos Pánico (Fobos) y Pena (Deimos) y su amante, o hermana, Horror (Enio) lo acompañaban en su carro.Burkert, Greek Religion, p.169. En la Iliada, su padre Zeus le cuenta que lo considera el dios más odioso.Iliada 5.890–891. La asociación con Ares otorga a los objetos y lugares una cualidad salvaje, peligrosa o militarizada.Hansen, Classical Mythology, pp. 114–115. Su valor como dios de la guerra se cuestiona: durante la guerra de Troya, Ares se encontraba en el bando perdedor, mientras Atenea, normalmente representada en el arte griego sosteniendo la Nike (Victoria) en su mano, favorecía a los triunfantes griegos.Burkert, Greek Religion,p. 169. Ares juega un papel relativamente limitado en la mitología griega en las narrativas literarias, aunque se alude a sus abundantes relaciones amorosas y descendencia.Hansen, Classical Mythology, pp. 113–114; Burkert, Greek Religion, p. 169. Cuando Ares aparece en los mitos, suele enfrentarse a la humillación.Hansen, Classical Mythology, pp. 113–114. Es conocido por ser el amante de Afrodita, la diosa del amor, quien estaba casada con Hefesto, dios de la artesanía.Sin embargo, en la Iliada, la esposa de Hefesto es Gracia, una de las Cárites, como señala Burkert, Greek Religion, p. 168. La historia más famosa de Ares y Afrodita los muestra expuesto al ridículo ante el ingenioso dispositivo del marido agraviado.Odisea 8.266–366; Hansen, Classical Mythology, pp. 113–114. El equivalente de Ares entre los dioses romanos era Marte, quien como padre del pueblo romano tenía un lugar más prominente y dignificado en la antigua religión romana como deidad protectora.Larousse Desk Reference Encyclopedia, The Book People, Haydock, 1995, p. 215. Durante la helenización de la literatura latina, los mitos de Ares fueron reinterpretados por los escritores romanos con el nombre de Marte. Los escritores griegos durante el gobierno romano relataron prácticas de culto y creencias concernientes a Marte bajo el nombre de Ares. Por lo que en la tradición clásica del arte y literatura tardía, la mitología de ambas figuras se convierte en virtualmente indistinguible. Nombres y epítetos La etimología del nombre Ares se suele relacionar con la palabra griega ἀρή (arē), forma jónica del dórico ἀρά (ara), "ruina, condena, imprecación".Harper, Douglas. "Ares". Online Etymology Dictionary.ἀρή, Georg Autenrieth, A Homeric Dictionary. ἀρή. Walter Burkert señala que "Ares es un antiguo nombre abstracto que significa turba de batalla, guerra".Walter Burkert, Greek Religion (Harvard) 1985:pt III.2.12 p. 169. R.S.P. Beekes ha sugerido un origen pre-griego del nombre.R. S. P. Beekes, Etymological Dictionary of Greek, Brill, 2009, pp. 129–130. La forma más antiguoa del nombre de la que se tiene testimonio es el griego micénico a-re. escrito en linear B.. El epíteto adjetival Areios se anexa frecuentemente a nombres de otros dioses cuando tomaban el aspecto guerrero o se implicaban en la guerra: Zeus Areios, Atena Areia, incluso Afrodita Areia. En la Iliada, la palabra ares se usaba como un sinónimo con "batalla". Las inscripciones de la antigua época micénica, que continúan hasta el periodo clásico, dan testimonio de Enialio (Ἐνυάλιος Enyálios) como otro nombre para el dios de la guerra. en Google Books. Personaje, orígenes y adoración thumb|Vaticano. Estatua de Ares, influencia de Escopas. Archivos del museo de Brooklyn, Colección archivísticas Goodyear Ares era uno de los doce olímpicos en la tradición arcaica representada en la Iliada y la Odisea. Zeus expresa asco hacia el dios cuando Ares vuelve herido y quejándose del campo de batalla de Troya: Esta ambivalencia se exprea en la asociación que hacen los griegos del dios con los tracios, a quienes consideraban un pueblo bárbaro y guerrero. Tracia es el lugar de nacimiento de Ares, su verdadero hogar, y su refugio cuando se expuso su relación con Afrodita. Una inscripción funeraria de finales del siglo VI a.C. en Ática enfatiza las consecuencias de estar bajo la influencia de Ares: Ares en Esparta En Esparta, Ares era considerado el soldado modelo: su resistencia, fuerza física e inteligencia militar no tenían rival. Se le ofrecían sacrificios humanos.Apollod. Fragm. p.1056, Ed. Heyne También, una estatua antigua, representando a un dios encadenado, sugería que el espíritu marcial y la victoria debía mantenerse en la ciudad de Esparta. Ares en la península arábiga Ares también era adorado por los habitantes de Tylos (Actual Baréin). No se sabe si era adorado en la forma de algún dios árabe, ni cual de ellos, o si era adorado en su forma griega.الاحتلال المقدوني للبحرين ص ١٢٨ Atributos Las aves de Ares (Ornithes Areioi) eran una bandada de aves lanzadoras de plumas-dardos que protegía el santuario de las Amazonas al dios en una isla costera del Mar Negro.Argonautica (ii.382ff and 1031ff; Higino, Fabulae 30. Culto y ritual Aunque Ares recibía sacrificios ocasionales de los ejércitos que iban a la guerra, el dios solo tenía templos formales y cultos en unos pocos lugares.Burkert, Greek Religion, p. 170. Sin embargo, en Esparta, cada compañía de jóvenes sacrificaba un cachorro a Enialio ante de participar en la lucha ritual en el Phoebaeum.Pausanias, 3.14.9. Al este de Esparta se situaba una estatua arcaica del dios encadenado, para mostrar que el espíritu de la guerra y la victoria se mantenía en la ciudad.Pausanias, 3.15.7. El templo de Ares en el ágora de Atenas, que Pausanías vio en el siglo II d.C. se desplazó y se rededicó durante la época de Augusto. Esencialmente era el templo romano a Augusto Marte Ultor. Asistentes Deimos, "Pena", y Fobos, "Pánico" eran sus compañeros en la guerra.Iliada 4.436f, and 13.299f' Hesiodic Shield of Heracles 191, 460; Quintus Smyrnaeus, 10.51, etc. Según Hesiodo, también eran sus hijos, engendrados por Afrodita.Hesiodo, Teogonía 934f. Eris, la diosa de la discordia, o Enio, de la guerra, matanza y violencia, se consideraba su hermana y compañera. En al menos una tradición, Enialio, otro nombre de Ares, era su hijo con Enio.Eustathius on Homer, 944 Ares también puede estar acompañado por Cidoimos, un demonio del fragor de la batalla; las Macas ("Batallas"); las Hisminas ("Actos de homicidio"); Pólemo, un espíritu menor de la guerra, o solo un epíteto de Ares, dado que no tenía un dominio específico; y la hija de Pólemo, Alala, la diosa o personificación del grito de guerra griego, cuyo nombre usó Ares como su propio grito de guerra. La hermana de Ares, Hebe ("Juventud") también le prepara los baños. Según Pausanías, los habitantes locales de Therapnes, Esparta, reconocían a Thero, "salvaje", como la enfermera de Ares.Pausanías, Descripción de Grecia, 3. 19. 7 - 8 Fundación de Tebas Una de las funciones de Ares expresada en la Grecia continental fue la fundación de Tebas: Ares era el progenitor del dragón acuático asesinado por Cadmo, cuyo diente se sembró y creció como los espartos. Para propiciar a Ares, Cadmo tomó como esposa a Harmonía, hija de la unión de Ares con Afrodita. De esta manera, Cadmo armonizaba toda lucha y fundaba la ciudad de Tebas.Burkert, Greek Religion, p.169. Consortes e hijos La unión de Ares con Afrodita creó a los dioses Eros, Anteros, Fobos, Deimos, Harmonía y Adrestia. Otras versiones incluyen a Alcippe como una de sus hijas. En una ocasión, Ares provocó la ira de Poseidón al matar a su hijo Halirrotio, quien había violado a Alcippe, una hija del dios de la guerra. Por este acto, Poseidón invocó a Ares ante el tribunal de dioses olímpicos, que se situaba sobre una colina en Atenas. Ares fue absuelto. Este suceso dio origen al nombre Areópago (o Colina de Ares), que luego sería famosa como lugar de un tribunal de justicia. Los relatos hablan de Cicno (Κύκνος) de Macedonia, un hijo de Ares quien era tan homicida que trató de construir un templo con los cráneos y huesos de los viajeros. Heracles lo mató, provocando la ira de Ares, a quien el héroe hirió. Lista de esposas e hijos de Ares En la cultura popular Cómics *Ares es un personaje recurrente, un anti-héroe y un ex-vengador en el universo de Marvel Comics. Fue asesinado por El Centinela (The Sentry). *El Ares de la película Inmortales aparece en la novela gráfica de 100 paginas titulada Inmortales: Dioses y Héroes. En el cómic, Ares manipula a el titan Ciclope para que este forge el Arco de Epirus, articulo que luego juega un papel principal en la película del 2011: Inmortales. Películas *Ares aparece en el épico filme del 2011, Inmortales. *Ares aparece como un personaje de fondo o de relleno el filme Furia de Titanes. Es interpretado por Tamer Hassan *Ares esteraliza como el segundo antagonista principal en Wrath of the Titans (Furia de Titanes 2). ''Es interpretado por Edgar Ramirez. Interpretado por File:Ares in Xena.jpg|Kevin Smith ''Xena: The Warrior Princess/Hercules: The Legendary Journeys Galería Cómics Ares graphic.jpg|Ares, en la portada de Inmortales: Dioses y Heroes Películas Vídeo-juegos Ares in God of War (2).png|Ares muere en Dios de la Guerra STWA.jpg|Ares en Spartan: Guerrero Total Referencias Véase también en:Ares pl:Ares Categoría:Dioses Griegos Categoría:Descendientes de Zeus Categoría:Descendientes de Hera Categoría:Dioses de la guerra Categoría:SMITE Categoría:Olímpicos